Unfinished
by qunnyv19
Summary: Draco, Hermione, kopi, deadline, dan bujukan untuk istirahat di malam hari. — DracoHermione


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
 **Warning:** Ficlet. Setting: Writer!AU. Marriage life; sort of.

Enjoy!

.

oOo

* * *

.:. Unfinished .:.  
© qunnyv19

.

For: **lala vanilla** & **Mega Malfoy**. Hope both of you like it!

* * *

oOo

.

Hermione menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tangannya berada di atas papan ketik, namun tak kunjung bergerak. Matanya memindai layar begitu cepat, memeriksa susunan kata dan kalimat yang sudah ditulisnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kemudian ia melirik jumlah kata, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa selama satu setengah jam ia hanya mengetik seratus kata.

Hermione menghela napas lagi.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, memejamkan mata barang sebentar, mungkin nanti ia akan mendapatkan pencerahan. Atau apa pun. Yang jelas, dia tidak mau terus-terusan _stuck_ seperti ini.

"Hei." Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Hermione mengenal suara itu. Tentu saja. Mereka sudah tiga bulan tinggal bersama di rumah ini semenjak sudah menikah.

Hermione tak menoleh dan tak membuka mata. Ia hanya menyahut dengan sentuhan pelan di tangan pria itu, Draco Malfoy, yang masih berada di belakangnya, tak beranjak.

"Ini sudah pukul satu pagi, tahu," Draco melanjutkan, sekilas melirik layar komputer milik Hermione, "lebih baik kau tidur."

" _Deadline_ ," jawab Hermione, menjelaskan apa yang menjadi permasalahannya kini, "dan kepalaku rasanya benar-benar pampat."

Draco bergumam sesuatu yang tak terdengar oleh Hermione. Hermione menoleh, mendapati Draco yang sama sepertinya: jejak kantong mata.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

"Urusan kantorku baru selesai sekarang, dan aku baru saja mau tidur, ketika melihat istriku masih bermesraan dengan komputernya."

Hermione tersenyum tipis. "Sana, tidur."

"Tidur sendirian sementara kau masih di sini?" Draco seperti merajuk. "Kurasa aku akan menunggumu saja."

"Bukannya besok pagi ada rapat?"

"Hmm."

Mereka berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat dengan posisi yang sama. Beberapa menit setelahnya, tangan Hermione bergerak, mengambil cangkir kopi yang isinya tinggal setengah. Ia menyesapnya perlahan. Sudah tidak panas lagi, tentu, mengingat ia menyeduh kopi ini beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau masih mau kopi?" tanya Draco, melirik isi cangkir kopi yang sudah nyaris habis.

"Sepertinya." Hermione memijit pelipisnya. "Tolong?"

Draco menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Hermione. Hermione melirik komputernya lagi.

 _Deadline_ ...

Dia bukan orang yang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Setiap kali ada pekerjaan, maka ia akan menuntaskannya dengan cepat. Hanya saja ada satu poin lagi dalam dirinya yang cukup merepotkan ketika dia sedang menulis.

Perfeksionis.

Menginginkan segala-galanya sempurna, ia sering kali menyunting kalimat yang ditulisnya. Hapus, ketik ulang, begitu terus sampai tak ada kemajuan yang berarti dalam tulisannya.

Padahal, ia tahu teorinya: lebih baik menulis semuanya terlebih dahulu, kemudian menyuntingnya belakangan.

Sayang, itu tak mudah baginya untuk diaplikasikan di dunia nyata.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, _stuck_ dengan tulisannya dan garis mati yang membayang di kepala.

Hermione memosisikan jari-jemari di papan ketik dan memaksakan dirinya untuk menulis. Ia mengetik cukup cepat, sampai akhirnya ia melihat seluruh paragraf yang ia tulis terasa janggal, dan pada akhirnya ia menghapus lagi semuanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, masih ketika Hermione terus-terusan berkutat dengan layar dan papan ketik, Draco masuk ke kamar dengan membawa secangkir kopi dengan asap mengepul. Hermione tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tahu tidak, Hermione," ujar Draco, ketika melihat di layar komputer bahwa jumlah katanya tidak bertambah secara signifikan, "kurasa kau harus istirahat dulu. Beberapa jam juga boleh. Terus-terusan berada di depan komputer tidak menjamin membuatmu mendapatkan inspirasi, 'kan?"

Draco menunduk, mengecup sudut bibir Hermione perlahan.

Hermione menoleh kepadanya, ingin membalas sesuatu, namun urung karena bibir Draco kini berada di bibirnya.

Tangan Hermione mencegah Draco melakukan yang lebih jauh. Ia bergumam, "maaf, _deadline_. Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa melawannya."

Draco mundur, mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Setidaknya kau harus istirahat."

"Aku tahu. Kau juga."

Draco mengangguk, kini kedua kakinya bergerak menuju tempat tidur, berbaring dengan tubuhnya menghadap pada punggung Hermione. Namun Draco sendiri dari dua hari yang lalu terus-terusan lembur dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi di rumah sampai larut malam. Kelelahan menggelayuti tubuhnya—kantong hitam di kedua matanya tak bisa dibiarkan. Tak ia sadari, ia sendiri pun mulai menguap, matanya memejam perlahan.

Ia tak tahu apakah ia bermimpi atau tidak, namun beberapa menit kemudian, sayup-sayup ia melihat figur Hermione yang berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat sakralnya. Hermione berjalan ke tempat tidur.

Bagus, pikirnya, akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk istirahat.

Hermione berada di sampingnya, benar-benar nyata, karena ia bisa mencium aroma Hermione yang terhirup di hidungnya. Draco membuka mata lebar-lebar. Hermione kini berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Draco," bisik Hermione. Draco menoleh, ekspresinya bertanya ada apa. Hermione melanjutkan, "kau benar. Aku harus istirahat."

Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ya, kan."

Hermione menciumnya. Draco menggunakan tangannya untuk merengkuh Hermione dalam pelukan, kemudian mencium area lehernya.

Tangan Hermione memeluk leher Draco, sementara Draco sudah bergerak dan posisinya kini berada di atas Hermione.

 _Refreshing_ sebelum tidur, bolehlah.

Sampai ketika Hermione tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat Draco juga menghentikan gerakannya.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Draco, kali ini benar-benar kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Hermione mencium pipinya dan meminta Draco untuk bergeser. Enggan, Draco bergeser dari posisinya, membiarkan Hermione turun dari kasur.

"Sekarang aku mendapat inspirasi," ujar Hermione, tersenyum puas. "Bahkan aku mendapatkan judul untuk tulisanku."

Draco tak menjawab untuk beberapa waktu, hanya menatap Hermione begitu dalam. Kemudian ia menyahut setelahnya, "ya? Coba beritahu aku apa judulnya."

"' _Unfinished_ '."

"' _Unfinished_ '? Tidak selesai?"

Hermione mengangguk, mulai beranjak ke komputernya. "Ya, Draco Malfoy, tak selesai. Seperti apa yang kita lakukan barusan."

Godaan Hermione telak mengenainya.

"Semoga beruntung, kalau begitu," ujar Draco, memunggungi Hermione.

"Tenang saja, 'itu' akan kulanjutkan nanti setelah aku selesai dengan ini."

"Dan aku sudah jatuh tertidur, Nyonya Malfoy. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa besok aku harus rapat, dan itu memang benar."

"Tidak masalah, 'kan, kalau kita melakukannya pagi-pagi sebelum kau berangkat?"

Hmm, bukan ide yang buruk. Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk—walaupun Hermione tidak dapat melihatnya—dan mulai memejamkan mata. []

.

.

.

notes:

fanfik dramione au yang jarang-jarang saya bikin;; dan di fanfik ini, lagi fluff fluffnya, nggak sengenes Aquiver sama Epilog c":

 _anyway_ , terima kasih sudah mau membaca! ini menandai fanfiksi saya yang ke enam puluh di FFn (belum dihitung yang sudah dihapus dan yang di _publish_ di AO3). sekali lagi, terima kasih yang selama ini sudah mau berkunjung dan meninggalkan jejak!

love,  
qunnyv19


End file.
